


The Courtship Of Niska

by silasfinch



Series: Loving Niska S3 AU [3]
Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/silasfinch
Summary: Astrid wants to propose to a goddess and tragically it’s not an exaggeration.





	The Courtship Of Niska

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ottermo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/gifts).



> For ottermo and such thoughtful feedback and detailed review

The thing to do, it seems to me, is to prepare yourself so you can be a rainbow in somebody else's cloud. Somebody who may not look like you. May not call God the same name you call God - if they call God at all. I may not dance your dances or speak your language. But be a blessing to somebody. That's what I think.  
Maya Angelou

Astrid wants to marry a Goddess.

The comparison isn't meant to be romantic or sentimental. Dauntingly the term is accurate by any objective measure, plenty of other people are making a claim. As more synths join the new system and become increasingly visible, it's hard not to believe the hype. Astrid witnesses first-hand the incredible feats that Niska achieves to protect her family, in particular coordinating the rescuing of Synths from more hostile parts of the world. These places weren't compassionate to their human citizens much less the synthetic ones. The blond synth determines that there will be no more ghettos and repeating the impossible choices Max and Agnus were forced to make. If this means she needs to use her new powers to redrew shipping routes and customs law then so be it.

Astrid selfishly measures the time by how much time she can spend with Niska, now that her obligations are if not manageable than something close to it. Her responsibilities range from advocating for the welfare and understanding of 'Orange Eyes' to securing the network so that no future iterations of Basswood can occur. Whatever side you take nobody is naive enough to think that the more militant arm of the Dryden Commission and the government will embrace this defeat as the final word.

The more sympathetic media were calling what transpired a move towards lasting peace and reconciliation between Human and Synthetics. The conservative-leaning media is decrying the loss of freedom and making yet more ominous predictions. Commentators make dire claims about hive minds and control.

Astrid also sees the cost that this power and responsibility has on the woman she loves. The daunting legacy of making Mia proud is her guiding mantra, but nobody can say that is supposed to look like. It's not like anybody plans to have the definitions of humanity and robotics overturned.

"Mia knew what to do to make things better, why isn't she to tell me what to do?" Niska whispers plaintively after one of her many nightmares, an oddity considering she doesn't sleep in the first place.

"You are making your sister proud every day, and I love you so much" Astrid soothes, this has become a nightly ritual.

"This can't be what you had in mind when you picked up an arrogant Brit from a Berlin nightclub" Niska whispers into her hair as she rubs patterns on her bracelet, one her treasured possessions.

"This can't be what you had in mind when letting a dancing German teach the advantages of owning a mattress" Astrid quips as she traces familiar patterns on the pale skin.

"I love you my little rainbow. What I had in mind in that nightclub pales in comparison to the reality of being here with you right now and fighting to make your family whole”

  
***

She finds Niska's love intimating at times.

There is nothing that prepares you for your synth girlfriend becoming the leader of her people and the centre point of a giant collective. The days of running through Europe switching out contracts are simple by comparison. For awhile Astrid believes there is no place for her in this new world, not when the Niska is ascending so high and so many beings a counting on her. What position could a bartender hold in that world? She barely understands the language people use to describe Niska now.

The blond synth goes to elaborate lengths to convince her otherwise.

When Astrid tries to pull away to give Niska more time to focus on her duties the blond synth stops working and spends a solid fortnight buying coffee she'll never drink from the shop in Austria were Astrid works now, her cousin is the owner. It becomes a little mortifying when Astrid knows for a fact that world leaders want to meet with Niska and not just one of her many representatives.

"You can't just sit here for the rest of summer. Your family needs you; the world needs you" Astrid hisses in Austrian- German on her break, even though their little standard off is amusing to the regular patrons.

They are in an obscure and liberal part of Austria that is at the forefront of Synth Rights. There is no talk of 'Dolly Lovers' here only peace and unity.

"My family is excellent, well taken care of, the world is minimally self-destructive at present. By contrast, I do not function well without you." Niska states tonelessly barely bothering to look up from her book as if she is starting a fact like the moon orbits the earth.

The little sneak is speaking in German as if deliberately making this exercise as public as possible. One of the regular customs all but swoons at the declaration.

"Niska, you need to focus now. We can talk about this later without you needing to waste every expensive coffee bean in Austria."

“I’ve lost too many people already, a day without you is too many” Niska refutes with a soft smile. “I won’t fight this war without you in my life, even if I become a writer in Austria and don’t meet another curious leader. The only time my life has clarity and meaning is when you are helping to explain it to me”

***

 

Niska carves out time for them with the same ruthless efficiency she does everything else.

The routine that they develop is far from average, but Niska does her best when duties permit, right down to them jointly owning an apartment and having minimal bodyguards. The blond synth keeps as many dates as possible, and they even start having friends round for dinner, also if security screams them each time there is nothing lovely about sharing her relationship openly.

"Niska!"

Sophie Hawkins adores her former blond playmate; nobody is quite sure why least of Niska herself. She jokingly calls it the Hawkins Anomaly.

"Sophie, I see your vocal range is as impressive as ever." Niska greets drily as the youngest Hawkins barrels into her legs, all but demanding a hug and update on the day. Sam lingers in the doorway, hiding behind Joe. It is still disconcerting to see such a young synth with such an innocent expression.

"Are you back for good now? Astrid was really sad when you left, don't do that again, ok? Astrid is lovely; she speaks about synths properly not as some people on the news do, I miss Mia, but I think she would be proud of us." she muses with the innocence of childhood in a grown-up world.

"Soph.." her parents warn simultaneously.

"I am not going to leave Astrid ever again, and I'm working hard to make Mia proud of me, even though I wasn't a good sister at times."

"Mia loves you very much; it doesn't matter how bad you were, she told me so."

   
***

Her second coming out is more painful than her second.

The Schaefer Family is as liberal as they come. They barely mustered up any reaction when she came out as a lesbian, except to hug her and say they knew all along. Her parents were activists for most of their lives and watched with growing horror the violence towards synths, which they do not understand but would never wish harm too.

There is something entirely different about your daughter loving a Conscious Synthetic or so says the blank expressions on her parents' faces. They are sitting at the dining room table, family lunch long was forgotten. Astrid is glad she elects to do this alone, Niska doesn't need to see the confusion on previously friendly faces.

"You are in a relationship with a Synthetic? One of the conscious Synthetics?" her mother asks her Eastern dialect slowly becoming thick with shock.

"No I'm in love with Niska, she just happens to be a Synthetic," Astrid says firmly, standing up to her family, her hands trembling in a mixture of anger and frustration.

Her parents like Niska, not that they got to meet her for more than half a day. However, she makes a good impression, by her engaging conversation and dry humour. Astrid's mum enjoys the way Niska is so clearly devoted to Astrid and making a real effort with her family, even if the blond synth stares when she talks about food and gardening. The backstory they devise wouldn't hold up to scrutiny, but the Schuffiers want to know that their daughter is happy and enjoying this new relationship.

"I don't understand what this means Liebling; they are saying some truly terrible things on the news about what these new synths have done. Accidents all over the world, thousands dying."

Astrid knees in front of her father

"Imagine how you would feel if you suddenly came alive to find yourself looking after a baby, flying a plane, getting third-degree radiation burns in a mine safe for no human?" Astrid asks beseechingly "What would you do? There were no deliberate murder and synth deaths outnumber humans 200:1."

Astrid loves her parents for multiple reasons; they don't judge that she doesn't have an exact life plan, that she isn't as studious as her relatives. However, she couldn't love them more for sitting there and calmly listening as she describes the details of Niska and the other Elsders went through. Her proudly feminist father looks like he wants to vomit when details of the brothel come to light. Her mother manages a smile when her daughter describes helping Niska learn all over Europe.

  
***

Astrid gains a new family in the process of loving Niska. It does not always translate to this family being a harmonious one.

In a literal sense, Niska is part of a family of millions; more are making themselves known every day, loving Niska is to enjoy her sense of duty and commitment to every synth. The notion is on the one hand dauntingly complicated and the other simple. The synth collective does not bother Astrid on a daily basis.

In a more immediate sense, there are relatives to meet and introductions to make.

Leo Elder loves his sister, he has a shitty way of showing the fact, but it is the truth. He demonstrates this clearly by allowing Astrid to berate him at length for not taking better care of his sister; he even looks close to tears when she reveals some of the more painful details he doesn't remember accurately. Mattie tries to intervene several times, but he waves her off, never breaking eye contact with the younger woman, even when she dares to invoke Mia's name.

"You are right I failed in my duty to protect her."

"Its worse than that! You actively retraumatized her every day while everyone else got to play happy humans. Do you know what Daddy Dearest, did to her?" Astrid is yelling in German, but he doesn't a translation.

"Astrid, please don't do this" Niska pleas gently capturing her wrist and pulling her away.

"Somebody needs to stand up for you."

" Yes and you are doing an admirable job, but it will be more effective when big brother's brains aren't half scrambled, and he is going through his existential crisis."

***

Her uncle is still determent to make the ring.

Of all her family he is taking the news of her new relationship status the best. He doesn't try and overcompensate with acceptance like her parents or asking probing philosophical questions like her brother. He certainly doesn't look to leverage frame by proxy like her 'actress' sister. Uncle Toby treats this news as just another day at the office. Niska is nothing more than the person that makes his favourite niece happy. Maybe its because his job is to make people and couples dream come true or how much he loves her aunt.

Knowing that Niska is a Synth answers several lingering questions for him. Designing his first piece of jewellery for a conscious synthetic (knowing) makes him grin like a little boy. They spend long hours on the phone designing the most appropriate ring that is both durable and anaesthetic.

Niska is charming sentimental, Astrid wants a ring that reflects all elements of the bracelets the other woman loves so much. The colours are natural enough to replicate, but the design is not traditional and takes many iterations to perfect There is a copper and silver band with a blue stone that reflects Niska's natural eye colour (now that she can wear them proudly). There is a replication of her EGG around Niska on the inside band. The marks look like nonsense to everyone else, but her rainbow always enjoys a cypher no matter how simple.

  
There are unique logistic to consider when proposing to a goddess.

Astrid wants to be the one who proposes, to show her commitment that they can build a lifelong family together, whatever form that takes. Heck, they could adopt a few kids one day. Whatever way this takes she wants Niska to know how much she loves her; no matter happens they won't be separated again.

Challenge One: is that it is tough to surprise a Synth God when her senses are always on alert with a constant stream of information. Niska is a detective by nature and notices any deviation in routine, even when it comes down a change in Astrid's tone. Because Niska doesn't sleep, she spends most of the night thinking and analysing. Astrid is her favourite subject.

Challenge Two: Synth - Human relationships are still taboo in many areas, and formal marriages are just starting to come into law, a low priority in the question for fundamental human rights. Laura Hawkins says that they need to aim high for now, given the divides that still exist in every sector of society. Astrid believes that it is nobodies business what they do, but she wants Niska to feel legitimate in this society that so spurned her.

Challenge Three: Niska's Family: there is a certain level of poetic justice that Niska the synth who loathes humans learnt to love one so fiercely. Her gentler siblings become hardened by the war and the actions of the humans. Max, in particular, doubts her every word and action. She doesn't need their permission to start a regular life with Niska, but she wants it nevertheless.

   
***

Niska is humouring her and isn't being extraordinarily subtle about the fact, not that the blond Brit is subtle about anything. She thought this was one of their average days together, mainly spending time at home away from the vast network and demands on her time. Niska is working her way through an anthology of German Philosophy that she wants to continue. Instead, Astrid asks to take her lover on a surprise trip, complete with vague clues. Niska will do anything to make Astrid happy, so she agrees to the plan with minimal complaining.

They came to arrangement a long time ago that Niska won't use her powers when she has family time with Astrid or the Hawkins unless it is urgent. Astrid wants to share the news with the Brit knowing about the information from 18 different sources. The former British turned Synth Rights Liaison intends to try her hand at running a proper household and garden without having every manual ever written at her fingertips.

Therefore Astrid feels brought that devises a simple set of clues for Niska to follow, using the synth's two favourite art forms philosophy and code breaking. Fortunately, Germany does not lack for great philosophers and social commentaries, Astrid does not lack for words on how much she loves Niska. It works out well; her old teachers would not believe her dedication to the reference books at her local library.

She hides a description of their meeting in a volume of Albert Einstein's humanist essays, which comment on everything from race, identity and the environment. A suitable setting for lamination on what it means to love something suddenly, there are so many words and such little time. The librarians already think she is some antisocial postgrad, no need to reinforce the cliché.

She writes her discovery of Niska's character in a collection of Albert Schweitzer's opinions on science and medicine. The theologian and scientist seem apt for the identity crisis she faces. Every second of that confrontation stays in her soul, Niska's desperation and her instinctive urge to comfort.

Gottfried Wilhelm von Leibniz conceals Astrid's admiration for Niska's mind and all she achieves under such trying circumstances. One of the founders of calculus is an ideal illustrator, even if his words are thick and dense. It is unlikely any of the synth groupie's will make the connection, not when she is doing this process by hand without a link to 'Niska's Net' as she privately calls the system now.

Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel is a giant in the field of reality, the mind and nature. His words embody the principles of them discovering a new truth and future together. For once she wants to pose some questions on her terms, rather than Niska's rapid-fire questions at odd hours.

Oddly enough the dead white guys aren't bad company once you get to know them and look past minor factors like adultery, misogyny and poor social graces. There are similarities to Niska in their single-minded focus and drive. Although the Synth knows far more about love and devotion.

  
***

Niska stars at her blankly for longer than is comfortable. A Synth 'blankness' is something to behold, especially when you are proposing to one and they haven't spoken for five minutes. Astrid is familiar with all of Niska's subtle body language but even, so the position is daunting, too many horror stories about rejected proposals on YouTube. Also there about 10 of her families members, 19 Conscious Synths and 5 Hawkins eagerly awaiting answers to the question.

"Surely your old white guys taught you what this means, Niska?" Astrid asks trying not to wince at the wet patches on her knees and the overwhelming smell of tulips which isn't as romantic when you are literally in a field of them.

"I want our relationship acknowledged officially. I want you to make the decisions if I get blown again, there can be no doubt. I want to sign joined Christmas cards with you from Christmas Festivals. We will spend time teaching your niece or nephew as they grow. You don't need to face your nightmares alone anymore.

Niska sinks down to gaze at her, finally getting a clue that she needs attempt some form of response. She reaches out and brushes Astrid's hair from her face, wiping away sudden tears.

"Astrid. I was yours without more condense carbon or odd human rituals. You are the best part of my every reality; nothing will be better than being your wife."

 

 


End file.
